1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a console box for heavy equipment having a safety bar with a function sound device, which generates a function sound when an operator rotates a safety bar, which is mounted on an outer side surface of the console box installed on a doorway side of a cab, to be in a horizontal/vertical direction, so that the operator can accurately recognize the rotation state of the safety bar.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a console box for heavy equipment having a safety bar with a function sound device, which generates a function sound when an operator rotates a safety bar in order to leave from an operator's seat, and thus can surely transfer the rotation state (e.g., up/down state) of the safety bar to the operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional console box for heavy equipment having a safety bar includes a console box 2 mounted on a left/right side of an operator's seat; an operation lever (RCV lever) 1, installed on the console box 2, for being operated by the operator to remotely control the operation of a working device such as a boom cylinder; and a safety bar 4, installed on an outer side surface of the console box 2 on a doorway side of a cab, for being movable to be in an up/down direction to control an electric signal being applied to the operation lever 1.
In the drawing, the reference numeral 5 denotes a tilting lever for automatically tilting the console box 2 by means of a driving means (not illustrated) to secure a space for exit and entrance of the operator when the operator moves the tilting lever to the rear side of the cab 3. The operator may move the tilting lever if the operator feels inconvenience due to the narrow space on the doorway side of the cab 3.
That is, in a work mode of the equipment, the operator may rotate the safety bar 4 to be in a horizontal direction (as indicated by virtual lines in the drawing) to apply the electric signal to the operation lever 1, and in this case, the operator can drive a working device such as a boom by operating the operation lever 1.
By contrast, if the operator leaves from the operator's seat or takes a rest on the seat, the operator may rotate the safety bar 4 to be in a vertical direction (as indicated by solid lines in the drawing) to automatically intercept the electric signal being applied to the operation lever 1.
With the above construction, even if the operator unconsciously operates the operation lever 1, or a part of the operator's body contacts and presses the operation lever 1 as the operator leaves from the seat, the working device is not operated.
Accordingly, any safety accident against the operator's intention can be prevented from happening.
As described above, a state that the safety bar 4 is kept in a horizontal direction corresponds to a work mode in which the operator can operate a working device by operating the operation lever 1, while a state that the safety bar 4 is kept in a vertical direction corresponds to a release mode in which the operator cannot operate the working device even though the operator operates the operation lever 1.
Under certain circumstances, however, a careless operator may not visually recognize whether the safety bar 4 has been shifted to the work mode or the release mode.
If the operator operates the operation lever 1 or a part of the operator's body touches the operation lever 1 through instantaneous carelessness in a state that the safety bar 4 has not been accurately shifted to the release mode, i.e., the safety bar 4 has not been accurately in the vertical direction, misoperation of the equipment may happen to cause a safety accident to occur against the operator's intention.